


Floating Together

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Support, boyfriends supporting each other through their harsh world, mlm author, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: After a hard day, a sketchy part in a battle, a soft undertone of their worry for each other and the relief that they have each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmagnusbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/gifts).



> Jay, I don't know if you remember us thinking up this scenario together, but I took notes. I know it's not that long, but I hope you still like it. I'm so glad we've become friends. You're thoughts, comments, stories, and support are my lifeblood. I love your stories from your classes and our shared need for coffee at ridiculous times. Happy early birthday, darling! ily <3

The  _ whoosh _ of water running over Alec's ears made him float away when he closes his eyes. In the back of his mind he is aware of Magnus' hands and the loofa softly rubbing away the blood and suds. He wants to just drift off above him and pretend this night never happened--just live in the hot water and Magnus' caring caresses. 

Instead, Alec opens his eyes and turns around to take the loofa from Magnus. He squeezes it out in the water until it no longer runs pink. A dollop of eucalyptus body wash splats on the loofa. He knows he's the one to drip it out of the bottle, but these no longer felt like his hands. He works the soaps into a froth before brushing it gently over Magnus' bruising shoulder. His hands only felt real again when they’re on Magnus' skin. 

The blood tainted suds careen down the paths of their backs, stomachs, and legs until it swirls like pink clouds during a sunset around the drain. The loofa falls from his hands when they start shaking with a faraway squishy slap against the tiles. 

He still feels like he was floating up the water, up the faucet, up and up and up until Magnus pressed their foreheads together with his hands rubbing those little circles of comfort against Alec's shoulder and neck. 

They stand their in the rush of water and mist of the steam and float off together until Alec's hands smooth over Magnus' hips, no longer shaking. He presses his lips to Magnus' nose in what was meant to be a kiss. 

The water stops running, but the whoosh of it still seems to be in his ears. They step out together, but don't bother drying off. Instead, Alec turns on the faucet of the bath while Magnus pulls out some salts, oils, and other bath implements from the cabinets that Alec can't focus long enough to name. 

They sit on the tiled edge of the tub and watch it fill slowly. With every few inches, Magnus adds another one of his colorful, fragrant items. The room fills with the weight of the heat and steam along with whorls of lavender, vanilla, and coconut. Each time Magnus leans back to watch the large bath fill a little more, Alec wraps his arms around his middle--holding him close with his head resting on Magnus' uninjured shoulder. 

He looks down at the purpling areas of his hands and his no-longer-bleeding knuckles in contrast against his own pale skin and Magnus' bronze skin flickering with the light and shadows from the candles Alec helped light before their shower. 

They swing their feet into the bubbles and swirling colors one by one and ease their tired, battered bodies into the bath. Once fully submerged, Alec no longer feels like floating up and away into thin air. Now his limbs are suspended in the water with his back tucked up against Magnus’ chest and his head resting on the man’s uninjured shoulder.

Magnus circles one arm around Alec’s less bruised side with his nose pressing into Alec’s still dripping hair. Alec feels the shuddering breath Magnus slowly lets out against his back. He finds Magnus’ fingers and twines them with his and gives them a little squeeze. 

Alec fails to keep his mind from the terrible night they’d had any longer. He presses Magnus’ hand against his lips and tries to regulate his own breathing. Unknown to him, tears are already leaking from his eyes. 

Everything around them and outside of their touch feels hazy like it’s in a soft focus. The only that matters to them is that they’re both here, with each other, still holding on together. Each movement of skin on skin is a simmering reminder deep within them that they’re still here and, for now, they’re safe. 

Alec shifts out of Magnus’ loose grip to turn and face him--needing the reminder that he’s really here, that they both are. His gut settles with peace when his eyes lock together with Magnus’ free from their usual glamor. They are both open and stripped down bare. 

Tears are also freely flowing from Magnus’ eyes, though not for the same reason as Alec’s. Each drop cascading down his cheek and catching on his swollen lip are the physical outlet for the overwhelming relief and freedom from all the fear that flooded his system not but a few hours ago. The peace in his eyes and in his soft smile was overflowing--seeping into the water in blue swirls around his fingers. 

The feeling also spread through Alec without even touching the magic. Seeing his boyfriend safe and peaceful looking at him in such a calming atmosphere with the lavender and vanilla rising from the water and spreading out from the candles to soothe his worries and worn body into its own tranquility. The force of him letting go of the residual negativity from before left him smiling softly and in awe of the man in front of him--the man that’s dealt with these battles, both physical and internal, for centuries, but instead of turning cold, he becomes more and more caring, loving, and generous. 

The blue mingles with the bubbles making them look more like mounds of cotton candy or clouds than the product of Magnus’ vanilla bubble bath mix. Alec takes a generous helping of the colorful wisps in his cupped hands. Before Magnus can ask what he’s doing, Alec lifts them between them and blows out a hard gust of breath. The bubbles burst out of his hands all over Magnus’ face, hair, and chest. 

The stress of the night and the buried terror they felt comes out, morphed into laughter and childish fun. Magnus gets Alec back after a few seconds by flicking his bubble-coated fingers at him, giving Alec a Pinocchio nose. They’re both overtaken by giggles. 

It’s not long before most of the bubbles are nowhere to be seen or slowly disappearing with little fizzles on the tile floor outside of the tub. Alec brushes off the foamy mohawk on his head while Magnus wipes a glomb of bubbles off his chin from what was an envy-worthy beard. 

Magnus leans his head forward to rest against Alec’s collarbone as the last few little laughs escape him. He feels Alec’s hands wrap around him in a half embrace. Alec presses a smile-filled quick kiss to Magnus’ temple. He reciprocates with a not-so-quick kiss to the pulse point on Alec’s neck. 

They know their lives, even after the war is finished, will be filled with dangerous situations and more close calls. That reality has the ability to crush them, or even tear them apart, but instead they hold onto each other. Their support system is each other and the friends and family they know they can always rely on. When things get hard again in the future, as it’s bound to be, they can have these moments of solace--with a balance of tranquility and silliness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please let me know what you think in the comments! Kudos are also greatly appreciated. <3  
> Feel free to find me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
